Dancing
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: The Earth King throws a party in Team Avatar's honour after the war. Sokka finds himself alone on the dancefloor - but not for long. Tokka oneshot.


Sokka slowly sipped his glass of wine, the drink tasting somewhat bitter to his tastebuds. Why all these pompous nobles were raving over the stuff was beyond him - he'd take a cup of tea or a glass of fruit juice over it any time.

But it was better than going thirsty, at least. He'd rather be at the buffet table, eating his fill. The look Katara had given him when she spotted him sneaking over there had chilled his blood. Hopefully Aang would be able to distract her.

Setting down the wineglass, Sokka surveyed the ballroom floor. The wide space was coated in green cloth and Earth Kingdom symbols were everywhere.

Groups of rich merchants and their wives were clustered around, most likely gossiping about their fellows or sneering about the lower classes.

Privately, Sokka wished he was elsewhere. It was nice of the Earth King to throw a party in their honour as a thank you for ending the Hundred Year War, but Sokka was definitely out of his element.

Perhaps if something was happening, he might be able to enjoy himself. But many people had yet to arrive, including King Kuei himself. It would be rude for the party to begin without the monarch.

In fact, Sokka noted that some of his friends were missing.

Zuko was conspicuously absent, having claimed his new duties as Fire Lord kept him too busy to attend. Sokka thought it was more likely he didn't want to face the accusing stares of the Earth Kingdom elite.

His own beloved girlfriend was back home on Kyoshi Island, getting reacquainted with her formerly-imprisoned Warriors. The lack of her presence saddened the Water Tribesman, but he could understand her need for familiarity after so much time in foreign lands.

Aang was being swarmed by eager nobles, the more forward of them being held at bay by Katara's icy stare, her arm wrapped possessively over the young Avatar's shoulder.

And most of all, he couldn't spot his best friend anywhere. While Toph was no socialite, her early years under her parents oppressive rule having soured her to any sort of high-society functions, Sokka knew she had been forced into attendance much like himself.

Perhaps she had found a hole in which to hide? Sokka was tempted to try it himself, but the threat of Katara's wrath was not worth the bother.

Picking up the wineglass again, he swirled the liquid around disinterestedly. It at least seemed to take the edge off his irritation, somehow.

Something appeared in his vision. She was short, dressed in a forest-green silk dress, with long, shiny black hair reaching down to her waist and a very angry snarl etched on her face.

Sokka almost choked in the mouthful of wine, hurriedly swallowing it as he beheld his friend. A sly smirk began to form on his lips, and he coughed to clear his throat.

"Excuse me, Miss," he spoke in a faux-posh accent, "but perchance have you seen my friend the Lady Toph Beifong anywhere? She seems to have vanished."

Said girl growled, stamping her foot against the marble floor. A piece of it broke off, rising up to smash into Sokka's stomach. He grunted, winded by the blow.

"Ouch. Now that's just rude, you're lucky nobody saw that. It would look terrible if you were thrown out for such uncouth activities," Sokka muttered, rubbing his torso.

"Don't tempt me," Toph sneered.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" Sokka baited.

The metalbender frowned, her grey-green eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"What do you think?" She barked.

"Not fond of the dress?" He asked, stifling a chuckle.

"Katara forced me into it, like some living doll. Who cares if some puffed-up blueblood gets offended by my clothes?"

Sokka waggled a finger at her, shaking his head.

"Now, now Toph. We're war heroes. We've got a reputation to uphold now," he explained.

Toph bared her teeth, barely repressed rage clearly visible in her unfocused eyes.

"I had enough of this junk when I was back at home. I thought it'd be over after I joined you guys, but here I am, looking like some kind of concubine," she hissed.

Sokka picked up the bottle of wine from the table, pouring it into his glass until it was full again.

"I know, Toph. I don't like it either," he muttered.

He glanced back at his companion, sighing softly. Reaching out a hand, he patted her on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, you look lovely," he remarked.

Toph stiffened, turning away from him. After a moment she glanced back, her scowl much less pronounced.

"Gimme that," she ordered, swiping his glass.

"Hey, I'm not sure you should-" Sokka began as she drank it down.

"What are you, my dad?" Toph mocked. "Lighten up."

Sokka frowned, but let her finish the drink without fuss, taking it back when she was done.

The sound of clapping made Sokka look up, and he could see that the Earth King had appeared and seemed to be talking about Aang, the airbender blushing at the attention.

"And so, in honour of our young friends who so fearlessly fought against tyranny and freed us from the Fire Nation, let us dance!" The Earth King exclaimed.

The nobles converged on the floor, Aang leading Katara in a slow, careful waltz. He admired the pair for a moment, wishing his own beau was there so he could join in.

Beside him, the little earthbender coughed, and his eyes shot to her. She shifted in place, a little, not looking at him, but took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"…Sokka? Do you maybe-" She began before suddenly stopping.

"I mean, want to go a-and… dance?" Her voice was unusually quiet.

Sokka stared at her, utterly bewildered.

"I didn't think that you would- …Sure, Toph. If that's what you want," he agreed, holding out a hand.

The girl nodded once, taking his hand and leading him away.


End file.
